Hollyoaks: 5 Years On
by Ace Leader Of The Authority
Summary: Based in an alternate universe, where Hollyoaks has time jumped 5 years. The first chapter explains the build up to the timeskip, so nobody is left puzzled. Hope you enjoy! Episode 13: The McQueens return. Lucas finds out about Leah. Claire returns...with a plan. Ferrah and Skylar move into Lindsey's old place.
1. The Last Five Years

_**Notes: This story takes place in 2020. Below are the major events of what happened in the past 5 years**_

_**2015**_

**Grace Black convinces Mercedes to return and tell the police Freddie kidnapped him, so Freddie is still sent to prison. To tie up the loose ends, Grace tries to kill Mercedes, Joe and Lindsey by gathering them all together, but Grace meets a bitter end by Kim Butterfield's hands.**

**After Grace's death, Trevor decides to quit his business and takes Esther's baby boy and raises him by himself. He calls him Fraiser Royale after Grace's dad. Soon after, Dylan sees that Trevor is not really a good person with babies and persuades him to give it up for adoption. Luckily, Esther and Kim take the baby off of Trevor's hands.**

**Peri agrees to Tom Cunnigham's marriage. On Tom's 16th birthday, the two get married but Peri goes into labour. The baby is born but it takes it's toll on Peri, and in a teary-eyed goodbye, she dies. Tom names the baby Helen after his mum, and decides to look after her by himself.**

**Feeling angry after Frankie still won't allow her back in the family, Esther burns down the Dog In The Pond and escapes with Fraiser and Kim, never going back to Hollyoaks. In the fire, Jack and Frankie die and have a funeral with everybody in Hollyoaks attending.**

_**2016**_

**Patrick tells everybody he has a brain tumor, and is successfully rounds up Sienna and Dodger (with help of a private investigator), and tells them he is extremely sorry for everything. He cradles Minnie moments before he dies - and Theresa has not even told him she is pregnant yet!**

**With Dodger back, Theresa tells him she lied about Myra-Pocahuntes not being his. Maxine tries to make another move on Dodger, and he is stuck in-between them again. With help from visions in the form of Texas, Anna and Patrick, he chooses Maxine. **

**Tom starts to go back to school, with Darren and Leela taking it in turns of looking after Helen. On his first day of sixth form, he meets up with Lorna Knightly, a woman who looks awfully like Peri. After a few months, Tom shows Lorna baby Helen and tells Lorna about Peri. The two kiss, and Lorna tells Tom he is a good dad.**

**Nancy tells Joe she is pregnant after an argument - little does she know he slept with Lindsey after the argument. The two get back to being a couple, but Lindsey is also pregnant, but she has been for two months...when Freddie was still around. Who is the dad?**

**The Gloved Hand Killer marks Tegan as it's next victim after she collapses at work. With Kim gone, Tegan dead and Lindsey still feeling sorrow for Freddie, only Celine and Sa'vage are the key suspects.**

**Leela and Ziggy decide to leave Hollyoaks, with nothing there anymore. After Tom sleeps with Lorna, he proposes to her and she accepts. The two ask Leela to leave with them, and they accept.**

_**2017**_

**Maxine is stuck in a love square with Theresa, Darren and Dodger. She somehow has to make Theresa fall in love with Darren so she can stay with Dodger, if that is possible.**

**Lindsey and Nancy give birth on the same day to Ricky and Rebecca respectfully, with Joe being the father of both. After both women find this out, they plot a revenge for him, which ends up with Nancy, Oscar, Charlie and Rebecca leaving. Lindsey then buys The Dog with Mercedes and Cindy. **

**Darren finally falls in love with Theresa, but when he tells her, she gives birth to baby Bailey-Patrick McQueen-Blake. They plan a romantic getaway together, leading Darren to propose to her.**

**At Darren's wedding, Lindsey tells Joe the baby is not his, and is Freddie's. But more revelations reveal themselves as Lindsey tells Freddie - who is on a one day parole - she made Grace flee, just like she did with Mercedes. And then, Grace strikes. At the reception, she poisons Mercedes', Joe's, Lindsey's and Freddie's wine. John-Paul accidentally drinks Mercedes' drink, whilst Lindsey and Freddie drink their drinks. Joe sees a shadow of Grace, and follows her. This is when he sees Grace, who kills Joe with a knife. In hospital, Lindsey and Freddie survive but John-Paul passes away, with Ste promising to find his killer.**

**Bart McQueen returns to find Sinead with her new daughter, Hannah. After a night of passion, Sinead leaves with Bart and entrusts Ste with the baby. **

_**2018**_

**Tom and Lorna return on Tom's 18th birthday. He stays in Hollyoaks for a few days to catch up with Nico and Dylan, before telling them that Lorna is pregnant. Lorna plans to have an abortion, with Tom in the same way as he was with Peri. With Tom's, Nico's and Dylan's permission, she plans to give the baby to Dylan and Nico...until Lorna is killed by a secretive (and returning!) Silas.**

**Darren and Theresa are shocked when Charlie appears on their doorstep, asking for a place to stay. After telling Darren that he misses everybody here, and he likes it in Hollyoaks, Darren agrees for Charlie to stay the night, and he will ring Nancy in the morning. In the morning, Darren has to give Theresa an emergency drive to the hospital when Kathleen-Angel faints. Charlie, whilst Darren is away, leaves the house to go to Hollyoaks High. Once there, he meets Leah and tells her "he got the texts" and the two share a romantic kiss, unaware that Tom has witnessed the whole thing.**

**New evidence in Brendan Brady's case shows up and he is released. He rings Cheryl and tells her to hide. Moments later, Warren Fox returns and threatens to kill Brendan. Afterwards, Brendan meets up with Trevor and recruits him into his 'crew'.**

**Tom tells Darren about Charlie and Leah days after Charlie had returned to Nancy. Darren suspects the only reason he came back was because of love. He has this conversation in The Dog In The Pond, and it is overheard by Robbie, who catches Nancy's address. He leaves for Nancy, not sure if he would come back.**

**Freddie and Lindsey chat in prison, and Freddie tells Lindsey he thinks Grace was behind John-Paul's and Joe's death. Lindsey tells Ste what Freddie told her, and the two align to find Grace. Meanwhile, Grace is starting to plan Lindsey's death, but is unaware of Silas behind her, who kills her. Trevor is informed Grace has been found dead, and he instantly points the finger at Lindsey. Ste helps out Lindsey by telling the court she was with him, but after Trevor tells the court he is gay, they convict Lindsey for the murders of Lorna, Joe, Grace and John-Paul.**

_**2019**_

**Charlie runs away from Nancy once more. Nancy returns to Hollyoaks to ask for Darren's help. Darren tells Nancy about the last time Charlie ran away. Darren and Nancy go to Ste's house to see Lucas and Ste alone in the house. Ste tells Darren that Leah is at Amy's and Lucas will be joining her after his karate contest. Meanwhile, Charlie and Leah are at the Valentine's day fair. Charlie and Leah kiss under the fireworks, with Silas stalking the two. When Leah goes to the toilet, Silas follows her. When Leah screams, Nancy and Darren hear it and run to the girls toilets, where her hands are covered in Silas' blood. The next day, Charlie asks to stay in Hollyoaks, to which Nancy agrees. On her way to get the other kids, she is haunted by Joe and Becca's ghosts. She and Robbie have a brief chat, and forgive each other.**

**Warren Fox opens up a club to rival The Loft called "Chez Chez II" and he plans to make it the biggest club in Hollyoaks. He angers Trevor, who calls in Robbie Roscoe and Brendan Brady to attack Warren. Unfortunately, Warren has his own bodyguards called Griffin and Nolan who force Brendan and Robbie out of the club.**

**Ste's HIV is getting a lot worse, forcing Leah and Lucas into becoming young carers. Leah cries into Charlie's arms about it, and they kiss again, this time they try to have sex but Lucas walks in on them as Leah throws off Charlie's jumper. Lucas promises not to tell anybody, but he writes it in his diary that he leaves on the table.**

**Lindsey tries to call Ste to see if he has found any evidence about Grace's death, and is shocked to hear from Amy his HIV is getting worst. Amy promises Lindsey she will see Joe Jr. and Ricky again.**

_**2020**_

_This is where the story begins..._

This story will be the main story. For some 'darker' plots, there will be a "Hollyoaks: 5 Years On LATER" story that I will start next week.


	2. Episode One:

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

_**Main Show**_

Lucas changes the sheets of his father's bed. He knows it will soon be time for Amy to come home from work. How he hated that she is a nurse. He hated the fact that Charlie nearly tried to sleep with his under-age sister the other day. Lucas may be 9, but he knew enough about sex to know that his 11-year old sister Leah can't have sex with 12-year old Charlie. She had to think about Ste as well.

Poor old Ste.

He was dying, but Lucas wanted to remain strong.

* * *

In the room next door, Charlie put his shirt back on. He and Leah never had sex. They were close. He had to thank Lucas for that. He did, however enjoy the warmth of sharing a bed with Leah last night. he picked up his phone and saw he had about 5 texts from Nancy.

_From: Aunt Nancy_

**Where are you? You are in a lot of trouble young man!**

Charlie looked back at a sleeping Leah, and decided to leave.

Lindsey sat in her cell. She was thinking about Jj and Ricky, and how they were staying with Kim and Esther in Leeds. She wondered how Fraiser would be doing. He would be about 5 now. Roughly the same age as Jj. They could have been great friends. Lindsey really wanted to get out.

"Butterfield, you have a visitor."

Lindsey stood up as the doors opened, she wondered who it was.

* * *

Charlie opened the doors of Nancy's flat to see Oscar and Rebecca playing with their toys. He walked into the kitchen, where Nancy was cleaning up the dishes they just ate from.

"Nancy, I am sorry I did not tell you, I stayed the night at Kieran's."

"Kieran? Oh, that is a new friend I have not heard of. Sure you have not been to Leah's?" Nancy asked, concentrating on cleaning the dishes.

"No." Charlie leaned back against a unit. "No, I was at Kieran's."

"So, if I ask Lucas or Ste, they would say the same?" Nancy then laughed. "Get your school clothes on, your going to be late."

Charlie walked towards his room, when he got a text from Leah;

_From: Leah_

**Last night was awkward! Let's not talk about it again xxxx"**

Charlie giggled as he stepped into his room.

* * *

Lindsey walked into the visiting room to a huge surprise.

"Mummy!"

It was Joe Jr. Jj had missed his mum so much, he nearly tumbled trying to hug her. Lindsey picked up Jj with a smile, and she kept it as she sat down opposite Kim and Esther, with baby Fraiser holding Esther's hand.

"Hi Kim, Esther."

"I know what your thinking," Esther said, in a funny tone "this is suicide. Coming to a prison after what I did to The Dog?" Esther looked down. "I still feel sorry for Frankie and Jack."

Lindsey kissed Joe Junior's head. It had been so long. She just wanted to leave, she wanted to read Jj a bedtime story. Feed Ricky and have a nice time. It was never that simple. Just as she placed Jj back on the floor, she noticed a ring around Kim's finger.

"Is that...?"

"Yep. We got married last week!" Kim said, enthusiastically"

Lindsey chuckled and smiled.

* * *

Leah put on her high school uniform, as Lucas approached her.

"We need to talk." He said, politely.

"There is nothing to talk about, Luke." Leah was quick to deny anything about last night.

"You need to put family in front of friends! I have spent the past three days off of school, to help dad. And then there is you..." Lucas walks up to Leah, aggressively. "I bet you want dad to die! Maybe if you did not, you might not have tried to have sex with Charlie!"

"Keep it down Lucas! Dad is asleep!" Leah was furious with him. She had never seen him so upset before.

"Is he? I thought you were too careless to notice!"

"Mum will be back soon, Luke. "

"I still have to miss a day of school, because you can't pull your weight up!"

Lucas picks up a cloth from a table beside him and walks up the stairs, past Matthew and little Hannah.

* * *

Charlie was on his way to school. He did not like long walks by himself, but it did allow him to think. He thought of what would have happened if Lucas did not step in when did, or what would have happened after. Would he be like Tom? Tom was like a brother to him, and now he is raising a kid by himself with two dead wives. Charlie wondered if he would have got her pregnant. He loved Leah, ever since they started texting as kids. Just as he thought that...

_From: Lucas_

**U have my word. Think again next time you try 2 do that!**

Being threatened by a 9-year old did not really send any tears rolling down his cheeks, but Charlie knew his place. He got to the school and put his phone away.

"I hate it in here." Lindsey said. It was nearly the end of her hour with Kim, Esther, Fraiser and Jj. "Is Brendan still in the village?"

"Yep. Last time I visited Tom he was anyway." Esther replied. "He has Robbie Roscoe and Trevor Royale as friends"

Lindsey leaned over the table and whispered to Kim. "Get Brendan and Trevor to get me out, any means necessary"

"Are you nuts, Lindsey? If your found out, you could get life instead of ten years!" Kim said sternly.

"I need to see Jj and Ricky. Please."

* * *

Simone was at work at price slice. She had put her rivalries with Ste aside since his HIV was getting worse. Lucas walked into Price Slice. No school uniform on, just a denim jacket and jeans. Simone had not seen Lucas in some time, and so she mistaken him for another young kid.

"Excuse me, young man. I hope you are not truiting!"

Lucas picked up some painkillers, a bag of potatoes and some crisps.

"Your too young to be buying painkillers..."

Lucas got his wallet out and showed Simone his young carers badge. It then hit her. This boy was Ste's son.

"Oh, you must be Ste's son. It has been a while since we last saw each other and-"

"Can I have my change please?" Lucas cut her off.

"Right." Simone took Lucas' money off of him and gave him back a five pound note. Lucas left, and Simone could not help but feel sorrow for him.

* * *

It was break time at Hollyoaks High. Charlie Dean and Leah Barnes were holding hands all the way to an outside table. It seemed this was the only place they were not judged.

"Lucas is still giving me grief about last night..."

"Ignore him, Charlie. He is worried about Dad...so am I" A tear rolled down Leah's face that Charlie swiped away.

"Hey, Leah don't cry. You have me, Amy and Tom all looking out for you. Don't be upset"

_Incoming Call: Ste_

"Hello?"

"_**These rumours better not be true, Charlie!"**_

"What rumours?"

_**"*cough cough* If I find out you try to sleep with my Leah again, I...*cough cough* Lucas, I need an ambu..."**_

_End of call_

"Leah, we need to leave!" Charlie was in shock.

"Why?"

"Your Dad called me about last night, and then he shouted to Lucas about an ambulance, we need to leave!"

* * *

_**End Of Episode**_

_**Hollyoaks Later: Five Years On will begin next week, and will follow Charlie and Leah's story more closely as it reaches a sticky patch. In the next chapter of Hollyoaks: Five Years On, we will find out the fate of Ste, hear Brendan's reaction, a shock return will startle the residents of Hollyoaks, and Warren has big plans for Chez Chez II. Stay tuned!**_


	3. Episode Two:

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

**_Main Show_**

Lucas is seen checking up on a knocked out Ste when paramedics burst in, followed by Leah and Charlie. All three look on in shock as Ste is carried off into the ambulance. Leah cries into Charlie's chest and Lucas stares at the green and yellow chequered van, driving towards the sun.

* * *

Kim and Esther stand outside The Loft. Behind them, spying on them, is the bad guy Warren, who is looking at Chez Chez II's biggest rival. "Oi, ladies." He shouts to get their attention.

"Sorry, Warren, but we really have to see Brendan." Esther told him.

"Esther!" Kim shouted back.

"Is it Brendan you want to see, dear Esther? What ever it is you want from him, I can get you for free."

* * *

Myra is sitting down on the McQueen sofa, talking to Mercedes and Porsche. It had been so long since she had a nice, girly chat with them. She missed Tina, Jacqui, Carmel, Michela and John-Paul with every passing moment. She tried not to let it grab her down.

"Myra, are you even listening?" Porsche snapped Myra out of her trance.

"Sorry, babe. What did you say?"

"Porsche and I are off to Alicante to go see Jacqui for a few weeks. Besides, we both need new fellas' in our lives, seeing how Lockie is a cheater and Browning was a scum..."

Myra nodded. "I am half tempted to come with you both, but I have a few things I need to sort out here."

_Incoming call: Unknown_

"Whose that, aunt Myra?" Porsche asked. She peered over and saw an unknown number. "Is that a cold caller? I can have a right go at them! When I was living in Paris with Cleo and Celine, they would phone up every five minutes! Those French can talk though!"

Mercedes replied with: "talk what? Words or sh-"

"Alright, we get where that conversation is going!" Myra picked her phone back up.

_One Voice __Message_

Myra put the phone to her ears. She wondered who it was...

**"Mum, it's Niall."**

Myra slammed the phone down like it was a hot product. She looked like she saw a ghost. Her whole body started to shake and sweat. Porsche and Mercedes put it on loud speaker.

**"...long story short, I am coming back to Hollyoaks. Meet me at the park...and we will talk things over."**

Mercedes looked shocked. "Must be a prank caller! Steph told me killed himself!"

Porsche responded. "Who is he?"

"My half-brother that killed Tina and left us all for dead because Mum abandoned him..."

Myra started to tap her palm, frustratedly.

"...I can inform the police?" Mercedes told Myra, as scared as she was.

"No." Myra replied, "he needs to meet his makers once and for all."

Porsche and Mercedes looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Let me tell Jacqui. I can persuade her to come-"

"No. You go meet Jacqui, I am going to pay Trevor and Brendan a call."

* * *

Warren leads Kim and Esther into the purple filled palace that is Chez Chez II. It looks like a themed night club aimed at women, but Warren is sure men will come to it too. "Ladies, meet Griffin and Nolan."

Warren points to a muscle bound body builder with a tanned skin tone, and a skinny, scwarny looking man with a long beard.

"Warren, I still don't trust you. You made Cheryl and Brendan's life a misery, and you made a move on Theresa."

"And? Esther, you and your girlfriend don't know what has happened to me in prison. I have been beaten up by countless thugs because of Brendan!" Warren sits on the bar opposite the girls. "So, what is it you two want?"

Kim looks at Esther, and they both nod in unison. Kim returns to Warren. "I need you to bust Lindsey Butterfield out of jail. Either by finding proof Grace killed Joe and John-Paul, or the hard way."

Nolan, the muscle bound guy drinks his drink and looks at the two women. "Just how are we going to do that?"

Kim got into her purse, and pulled out a huge bundle of 20 pound notes. "Six grand. No more, no less."

Warren stroked his chin, he needed to think about this.

* * *

Amy had managed to get off work early after finding out about Ste. She met up with Charlie, Amy and Lucas, as they waited outside of Ste's room.

"Poor Ste." Amy said, thoughts of her abusive relationship with him returned. She knew he changed, but he was dying. Was it too late to return to the village? "I wish I could have done something..."

"Maybe you could have!" Leah spoke, a bit of her father's anger kicking in. "Instead, your too busy nursing the weak instead of your own children! Where are Matty and Hannah anyway?"

"I took them to Darren's"

"The cabby? Like he could have done-"

"Ahem." Charlie's cough stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Sorry, Charlie. I am just so upset..." Charlie pulls her into his chest and she sobs onto his tie and shirt once more. A nurse arrives, equipped with a clipboard and pen.

"It's not looking good. As you know, Steven has HIV, and that affects his immune system. It seems he has food poisoning, and his body can not shake off the infection." Charlie felt his hand get hard as Leah tightened her grip. "We will do the best we can for him, but in the off-chance we can't, you may want to think about discharging him so he can have his last moments with family."

"Don't you say that!" Amy stood up, blocking Lucas from standing up with her. "Ste is a good man, there is no chance he will die!"

"Ms. Barnes, please sit down. It is an extremely small chance we are talking about. 75% of HIV patients that have food poisoning shake the infection off within a few weeks." Lucas started to ball his eyes out. His dad was fading away, and he felt guilty about Charlie and Leah. He knew he should have taken his diary to his bedroom where nobody could read it.

"Um, excuse me?" Charlie let go of Leah's hand. "What are his chances if we take him home?"

"Charlie! This is not your decision!" Amy reminded him.

"If you take him home, the chance might not even be there. He needs to be looked after 24/7, with regular medicine. If you think about discharging him, try get some prescription medications from your GP. It might not work, but that is the best chance you have that is not here."

Amy nods as the nurse walks away. She and the kids -minus Charlie- have to think about this.

* * *

"Burn down The Loft? Are you kidding me?" Esther's voice echoed through Chez Chez II.

"You have three days to take me up on my offer, or I will retract it." Warren sounded a little on the harsh side as he said this.

Esther and Kim nod as they leave.

* * *

Myra and Porsche drive around the roundabout near the park. There, lies a single black car, it's windows rolled and dirt all on the skirting and wheels.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Myra?" Porsche asked, calmly as she gave Myra a thin knife.

"He killed Tina. My youngest girl. Such a bright, young life claimed so quickly. Young Max is growing up in France without knowing who his mother is." Myra looks at the car. "It is all because of Niall. I knew I should not have trusted him from the offset. I guess he just wanted to know what his family was like..."

Without thought, Porsche grabs the knife off of Myra. "No mother should go through the pain of killing their own child. I will do it."

"Be careful Porsche!"

* * *

_**End of Show**_

_**The following scene will be included in the next chapter, so you guys can enjoy this cliffhanger! Also on the next chapter, what will Kim and Esther do? Will Amy respond to Lindsey's visit order? And tension reaches an all time high for Lucas and Charlie.**_


	4. Episode Three:

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

_**Main Story**_

Police and detectives are all over a crime scene. Police tape surrounds the whole entire park, as we see Charlie, Myra and Warren talking to the police.

"I only just got released out of prison a few years ago," Warren told the police the truth "if this was me, surely you would have known I have criminal connections. So why, would I do it when I can hire somebody else?"

"I was walking home from my girlfriends, and I heard this scream. I ran down the path, and I saw..." Charlie was so full of tears he could barely talk. Myra rubbed his hair as he cried into her shoulder.

"Ms. Mcqueen, I am afraid you need to tell me the story in full again. Still can't quite get my head around it." One of the police officers sounded gentle, like a babies hand.

* * *

_**24 hours ago**_

_Me and Porsche went to see a family member we thought was dead. _

_Niall._

_My evil first son._

_I left him when he was a baby, because I had him so young. I never...I never thought of becoming a mother. I would later find out this would be the worst mistake I have ever made._

_He came back into my life in 2006, made Micheala overdose, pushed Tina down the stairs...kidnapped me and all of my children. He tied us in the very church I abandoned him, and he...detonated a bomb. Luckily, we all escaped. But our Tina was the unlucky one. She died. And we thought that Niall had died too._

_But no._

_He ran over a good man called Max and chased his wife to Scotland. He then killed himself in front of her...or at least we believed._

_And then..._

_And then we got the phone call._

**One Hour Later**

"Myra, are you sure he has to die?" Porsche asked, sympathetically.

Myra looked at the filthy black car for a few moments, and she shook her head. Tears rolled down her face, and she ended up hugging her niece. "Turn this car around. We inform the police we saw him. He gets arrested. Job done."

_Incoming Call: Unknown_

"Don't answer the phone it is Niall."

_Hi, it's Myra. Leave a message and I will give you a bell!_

**"I can see you through the front mirror, Mum. I want to talk to you, please."**

Myra put her hand on the door handle. Porsche gave her a look that said "don't do it!"

"...drive, NOW!"

Without further notice, Porsche did the most epic U-turn and drove away as fast as she could. Niall did not even have time to follow them.

_We went home. We abandoned our chat. We just wanted to go home, have a nice cuppa and fly to Alicante in the morning to visit out Jacqui. But nothing ever works as it is planned..._

* * *

Charlie and Leah are at the dock. It had been a few hours since they left Ste at the hospital. They talked to each other, avoiding the word "Ste", "Dad", or "Lucas" in their conversation.

"Charlie...I have been thinking," Leah looked into the water below her feet. "Maybe it would be for the best if we gave our relationship a rest. Just until Lucas lets it sink into his thick head I am helping Dad."

Charlie was shocked by what she just said. He loved her. Ever since he was about 7, he felt feelings for her. Even through Frankie's meddling, they still managed to be good friends. They started texting when they were 9 years old. They loved each other so much. But she was right. Lucas had threatened him and insulted him. And until Lucas grows up and learns what relationships are, maybe they should put everything on hold.

"Ok. Friends?" Charlie smiled and put his hand out, and Leah met it with a shake."Great. You coming to my 13th birthday party at The Dog tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will be there."

They both smiled at each other, got up and went there separate ways.

* * *

_Me and Porsche went home, had coffee, and Skyped our Mercedes and Jacqui in Alicante. I told Porsche to go, but she did not listen...she wanted to protect me from Niall._

_All I wanted was to protect my family. Niall killed out Tina, Michela left for London, Jacqui went to Alicante, I thought Mercy was dead for 9 months, John-Paul was killed by Lindsey...and I just sat there and took it all. Maybe I deserved it for abandoning Niall. Maybe I did not. I did a lot of thinking that night._

_Me and Porsche woke up at about 6 o'clock, and we had coffee and chatted about old times. Me and Reenie, Porsche's mum, never got along as children. But for some reason, right then and there, I felt sorry for Porsche. She had to grow up as an adult and tend to her two little sisters whilst her mother was taking heroin. Niall did not need that pain._

_So I went back to the park, by myself to hear Niall out._

_When I arrived there, Niall was sat on his dirty car, with his hood up, smoking a cigarette. It had been so long since I saw his psychotic face. I wanted to kill him so badly. But as a Catholic, we don't believe in an eye for an eye. I wanted to hear what Niall had to say. I walked up to him, and he put his cigarette out._

"Mum."

"...Niall? Is that...is that you?"

_Niall stepped out of the dark view and walked towards me._

"Yes. You had courage coming here, Mum. Why did you not come and see me?"

"Why are you calling me 'Mum'? You never called me that! You always called me Myra!"

"Maybe I want redemption for what I did. Maybe I want Steph back..."

_He had been playing dead for a good few years, he was not told about Steph Cunnigham's death. If I told him that, he would kill me for good._

"She left Hollyoaks with Gilly. Never to come back. Just like you did. You attempted to kill Tom so Max would lash at everybody, throwing Steph out so you could get with her!"

"Shut up you bitch! You can't talk about throwing anybody out! I had no sisters or brothers growing up. I had to do EVRYTHING for myself! I may have given up revenge after killing Tina, but I still HATE your guts, Mum."

"Again, with the 'Mum'!"

"Your not my mum I want you to know that!"

_His words went straight through me. I was scared, so I ran away. Into the car. But it would not start. When I finally got it to start, Niall smashed the window and tried to grab me out._

"Remember when I said I want redemption? I am seeking for it myself! I want redemption from the mum that left!"

_He dragged me out of the car and I screamed. I did not know this, but Porsche followed me to the park. She jumped on Niall from behind and wrestled him to the floor. I ran once again, but I could not leave Porsche! She would die if I left! I shouted for help. I left my phone at home, what was I thinking? The moment I said that, Charlie ran around the corner._

"Charlie! Phone the police! Get help!"

"What has happened, Myra?"

"Don't ask, just do!"

_As I said that, Charlie ran. He ran as fast as he could, I don't know where, but all I could do was watch as Porsche and Niall went 12 rounds in hell..._

"Myra! Myra, where are you!?"

"Warren! Warren, Over here!"

_Warren and Charlie ran towards me. Warren tried to make Charlie go home, but he stayed and rang the police. Warren charged at Niall and forced him off of Porsche. And then it happened..._

_A loud beeping noise._

_Niall had another bomb!_

"Warren, Porsche! Get away from the car!"

_The ticking got louder and faster. Porsche managed to run but tripped, and sprained her ankle... Warren stopped beating Niall and ran, but Niall tripped him. Charlie ran to help Porsche, but I held him back and went to help her...but by the time I got to her._

_The car already exploded..._

* * *

"Can you identify this body, Ms. McQueen?" The detective led Myra to a body. Myra burst into tears and looked back at Warren's stretcher.

"It...it's..."

_**End Of Story**_

* * *

There is a poll on my profile to decide who the body is. Is it Niall or Porsche? VOTE NOW!


	5. Episode Four

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

_**Main Show**_

"It's...It's Niall!" Myra pointed at the burnt remaints of the person the police wanted to identify. She knew it was Niall, since he was wearing a leather suit. Paramedics rushed to the scene, maybe their was a chance Niall was still alive? Either way, he was going down for murder and homicide. Myra was relieved, but she still could not find Porsche anywhere. Where was she?

* * *

Porsche woke up in a flash. She was in a bed, with a bandage over her belly. She was in a lot of pain, and she had no idea where she was. She tumbled over the bed when she got up and screamed in pain. "Help! I need help!" She heard voices on the outside. A little girl, a boy not much older, and a pair of lovers; two women, probably in their 30s.

"Mummy, Ferrah, what was that?"

"It was nothing, Mimi. Go to sleep?"

"I swear to god, Skylar. If you have took another 'helper' in need-"

"Language, Luca!"

"Somebody, help!" Porsche felt her leg throbbing. Had she broken it? Who were these people?

"Mum, Skylar! I am checking the cellar!"

"Luca!"

Suddenly, the doors came down and a boy, shoulder first, with two women in tow. A little girl shying behind them.

"Skylar!" Luca turned around and clenched his fist.

"Luca, listen to me. This is not like before!"

"What are you talking about! I need help!" Porsche shouted. Luca shrugged, barged past Skylar and back into the room upstairs. Skylar was a tall women, with short black hair. Ferrah, her partner was the same but had short blonde hair instead, and was much more stocky. Luca was about 11, with short brown hair and dirty white skin, like he had not had a shower in some time. Porsche could not see Mimi well, but he could see the bow in her dark hair, and he crystal blue eyes. She must have been what, 4? 5? Porsche looked on in pain, until they left.

"Hey! I need medical help!"

* * *

Myra got to the McQueen house. She brought over Charlie, since he was in such a mess, he needed a cup of coffee. Myra herself could not stop her tears. Her niece is probably dead, but the police were adamant to find her.

"Myra, I am sorry...about Porsche. I can leave, if your feeling up to-"

"Don't be silly Charlie. Porsche is alive, and I owe you for that. Sit down, aunt Myra's coffee supreme is coming up!"

Was she alive though? Myra needed to find that out.

* * *

Luca walked down the stairs to Porsche's house with some bandages and a bucket of hot water. On closer look, Luca was wearing a filthy white vest and shorts that showed his filthy skin. Porsche was disgusted at how dirty he was and had to bring up a question;

"Have you ever bathed?"

"Nope. We have to go find water from the river and filter it."

Porsche thought in her mind. Was this family squatting? They might be, and if they are, Porsche knew what that felt like, with Pheobe in the house. She asked him another question, as he took off her leg bandages.

"Is your mum a-"

"Lesbian? Yes. Unfortunately, she lives with a PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could.

"Keep your voice down!" Porsche cringed in pain as Luca scrubbed her wounds and dressed them with bandage.

"You know, you don't have to squat. What's your name? I can tell the social services. They could get you a house."

Luca sighs. "What, so my mum can get kicked out for wasting all her money on meth enphetemines? No thanks."

Luca saw a foot pass the window of the cellar. "Get down." He whispered. He knew it was the police, and if he was caught squating, it would be over.

* * *

It was almost 11, and Charlie was in bed. He could not sleep. It was a hard night for him. He texted Leah until he fell asleep.

_To: Leah_

**Sorry, but Leah, I have been thinking. Screw Lucas, I love you! Xxx**

_From: Leah_

**And I love you too. I want to be with you. Xx**

Charlie made sure the bedroom door was shut, and pulled the curtains in his bedroom. He then started to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Myra sat in her bed that night. She was desperate to get Porsche out of her head, but memories of Tina and Carmel, and John-Paul rushed in her head. She sat at the end of her bed, sipping her water, trying to send herself to bed.

* * *

Charlie was under his bed, his shirt was open and he had his duvet up to his chest. He then got a text;

_Picture Text From: Leah_

**_My turn now! Xxx (picture)_**

Charlie smiled at what he saw. Leah was the best looking women he had ever layed his eyes on. Screw Lucas, Charlie would make it his quest to love her until the end of time.

_**End of Show**_

I will be wrapping up the Ste storyline in the next chapter, and we will finally hear what Esther and Kim will say to Warren. Plus, Porsche's new friend helps her plan an escape with his little sister Mimi after he tells her all.


	6. Episode five

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

**_Main Show_**

Warren is seen patrolling the streets, with a pork pie in his hand. He spots Esther and Kim walking to Nancy's flat with Fraiser and Jj. He wondered if they chickened out? Would they do that to poor old Lindsey? Who knew...

* * *

Porsche is visited by Luca once again. Luca changes the bandages of Porsche, but is much less hostile towards her. He looks outside for the police every few minutes, and he sighs in relief.

* * *

Jason and Holly share a romantic kiss. It has been 7 years to this date since they first got together, and Jason wanted to treat Holly to something special.

* * *

Leah kept on staring at the picture Charlie sent her. She glanced around the room every few minutes for Matthew, Hannah, and god forbid Lucas. She wanted to patch things over with Lucas, but she did not know how to. He was hell bent on trying to get Leah to open up her eyes and face reality. But he was younger, naive. He still had to get a girlfriend yet. She stared at that photo. How Charlie looked sexy. She quickly hid her phone when Lucas came down the stairs.

* * *

"How old are you, Luca?" Porsche asked the young boy. She really wanted to help him, but what had his family done to squat for so long?

Luca counted on his fingers. He counted up to five and then back. It seemed he did not know how to count. Had he been sqauting most of his life? "I don;t know...10?"

"Your telling me you know how to change bandages, but not count?"

Luca looked up at Porsche, who just apologized silently. "Yeah...I have been moving from home to home with Mum and Skylar since I was about 3."

"What did they do wrong?"

Luca picked up the bucket and left the room.

"Luca!"

* * *

"Listen, Holly. I have a treat for you later!"

"Oh, the Jason Roscoe I know would never by me a treat!" Holly snuggled into her boyfriend with a sarcastic tone in her voice. They shared a long, fiesty kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance.

"Meet me in the folly, tonight"

* * *

Ste was lying in his hospital bed. He knew he was dying, but for Lucas and Leah's state, he held back his tears. Celine and S'avage walked up to him.

"Mr. Hay, I regret to inform you that your tests don't look positive." S'avage told him with a voice of knowledge about him.

"What do you...*cough* mean?"

"He means your dying. I am sorry to say this, but you may want to think about discharging." Celine spoke with a kitten soft tone.

Ste let his tears flood out. He was going to die. Like his mother, like his lovers. He would reunite with John-Paul, Doug, Rae and Pauline in heaven. "No. I dont want my family to find out about me."

"But, Ste...?" She pointed to Leah, who was standing by the door. She then immediately ran away.

* * *

Luca sat down on a table, with his cold porrige, opposite Skylar and Ferrah. "Mum, why are we living like this? Is it because you tortured that women to get Mimi?"

Ferrah shaked her head. As much as it pained her, she wanted Luca to know. He was 10 now, he needed to know. "Me and Skylar...we did some bad things. Killed a man. Robbed a bank...if we never lost the money, we would-"

Luca stood up and grabbed Mimi's hand.

"Luca!?"

"Come on Mimi, we are leaving with Porsche! She can give us a better life!"

"You wanna run away with that trollop I tried to save, so you could have a brother?"

"At least she knows your not my real mum!"

Luca walked towards the cellar with Mimi, leaving Skylar in tears.

* * *

"Esther?" Kim spoke to her as they were walking back from Nancy's, minues the children. "I think we should do what Warren tells us, he seems nasty..."

The two look down.

* * *

Holly arrived at the folley, to see a huge wedding arch and Jason standing under it in a tuxedo. He suddenly got to one knee and asked her the all important question;

"Holly Cunningham, will you marry me?"

* * *

Leah was upset, so she went to Charlie's, the same place she always goes when she is upset. She sat down next to Charlie and told him her situation.

"He is dying..."

"Shhh, my mum died when I was little...I know the pain"

"I know too..."

The two looked each other in the eye, and kissed. Leah rid Charlie of his jacket and pushed him back onto the bed. They continued their fiery bout of love, their hands trailing up flesh and bone, removing clothing as they pass. As much as she knew Lucas was not going to like it, tonight would be the night she lost her virginity to Charlie.

_**End of Show**_

_Tomorrow, Lucas will see the 'picture' Charlie sent to Leah, and attacks him. Meanwhile, Leah visits Tom to answer a problem. And Luca and Mimi officially join the McQueens_


	7. Episode six

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

_**Main Show**_

Leah woke up during the middle of the night. Her mum was on call, and Lucas was fast asleep. Leah was snuggled up close to Charlie, did she make a decision she would regret? What if Lucas or even Amy found out she slept with Charlie? It could end all badly for Leah Barnes.

* * *

Porsche led Luca and Mimi into the McQueen house. The two looked around at their new surroundings, hoping for a new life, away from the two criminals they called parents.

* * *

Tom is cooking bacon for baby Helen when he hears a knock on the door. He puts the pan on the side and turns off the flame and opens the door.

"Esther! I...I have not seen you in years!"

"How's Helen?" Esther walked into the flat. Holding her hand was Fraiser, the son of Trevor and Esther's own flesh and blood. He was about 5 now, and looking rather cute, a split of his father and brother.

"She is with Dylan and Nico. I had a date last night. First one since...you know." Tom took his bacon and put it in a bun. He then preceded to take a huge bite out of it.

"Listen, Tom. Lindsey is innocent!" Esther walks up to Tom. "Did Charlie ever tell you about Leah killing Silas?"

"Yeah...but Silas was a madman. He had no motive, Lindsey has every motive in the world; to protect Freddie"

"Tom, I can get evidence it was not her, but if I do, I could be getting arrested."

Tom took another bite of his sandwich. "What is it?"

"Fraiser, go play with Helen's toys for a little bit?"

"I don't want to! There all girly!"

"Fraiser!"

Fraiser put his head down and walked over to Helen's toys.

"Warren said if I burn down The Loft, he could break out Lindsey. She knows where a piece of evidence is that can have her cleared of all charges...but she is not telling anybody what it is until she can have a day with Jj. Please Tom, help me."

* * *

Luca and Mimi wondered around the house, staring in disbelief at what the house looked like.

"Wow!"

"This place is huge!"

"Keep it down! Nana is still-"

"Nana is still what?" Nana walks down the stairs and into the living room. "Who are these dirty tramps? And where did you disappear to? Myra has been worried sick!"

"Hey! They healed me back to health, and I got caught in a carbomb, so blame Myra for not telling you."

"Ohhh, come here Porsche!"

Nana and Porsche have a huge hug when Myra tackles Porsche with love "I thought I lost you!"

Mercedes was the last one down; "what is this rabble I have a huge hangover and...Bobby?"

Luca looked at Mercedes. He had no idea who this Bobby was. Who was he?

"No. I am Luca."

Mercedes wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Sorry, I rang Carl last night and I heard Bobby's voice. I miss him."

* * *

Esther, Kim and Tom were stood outside the loft. It was night, and Warren had supplied them everything they need to set fire to it. All three were wearing black hoodies, so they could not be seen. But they were not counting on eyes following them as they went inside.

"So, what do we do now?" Kim asks Esther.

"We light this place up." Esther steals a bottle of wine. "Reminds me of when I was 15. Me, Ricky and Ruby stole some wine and-"

"Esther, Kim!" Tom whispered and ducked below. He heard whistling and footsteps up the stairs.

"I saw you three enter this place. Leave, before dad comes back."

"Dylan, please." Tom stood up from his cover.

"Tom! If dad sees you, he will rip your head off! What are you doing here?"

"Please Dylan, don't ask questions. We need your help."

Dylan sighed. He was always a pushover when it came to Tom. "Fine, what is it?"

Esther pulled out the matches. "Warren threatened to kill us if we did not torch this place."

"Warren? As in Warren Fox? Manager of Chez Chez and my dad's business rival? I can tell Brendan and-"

"Trevor would veto whatever Brendan does, since I am the sister of the women that killed his fiancée."

Esther struck a match. The match hit the floor like a sack of patatoes.

_**End of Show**_

In the next episode, Lucas will unleash hell on Charlie after seeing the nude picture he sent Leah. Brendan will take on Warren, one on one. A certain villager takes up a new hobby, and Luca and Mimi are in for a shock when police turn up at the McQueen house


	8. Episode Seven

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Mimi and Luca jump over the sofa_

_Skylar and Ferrah turn around like ballerinas _

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

_**Main Show**_

Tom, Esther, Dylan and Kim fled The Loft when the match was dropped. Dylan wanted to help Tom after watching Lorna and Peri fade away. He was glad when Tom returned, like really glad. He may be a nerd, but he was his best friend. Loners for life. He, Peri, Nico and Tom were best friends forever.

But that all changed when Peri died.

The group fell apart, with Nico and Dylan not talking to Tom, until he came back with Lorna.

"Tom, can I ask, why did Warren ask you to do that?"

A familiar Irish accent spoke. "Did Warren put you four up to this?"

The four arsonists ran. They never looked back. But Tom tripped on a curb, forcing Dylan to pick him up. By the time this happens, Kim and Esther have already ran to the garage. Tom and Dylan ran, but Brendan quickly grabbed the two by their hoods.

"So, Dylan, you have some explaining to do."

"Oi, Brendan! Leave them two alone, yeah? I put them up to it!" Warren squared off with Brendan, who dropped Tom and Dylan. The fires have burnt out, and The Loft is still standing. "This is the start of a war. Oh, and touch me and I will have Nolan put a bullet in your head."

Brendan felt something round jab his head, as he heard a click. He laughed and walked away, knowing he would not have the guts.

* * *

It was now morning, and Leah woke up without Charlie in her bed. Maybe he realized it was school in the morning and left? Or he thought it was a huge mistake about sleeping with her? Her feelings were scattered, what with Ste dying and Lucas being extremely over protective, even though he was three years younger? She just wanted to be with Charlie forever. She looked at that picture she sent him, and placed it on the table. Thank god school gave her and Lucas some time off to mourn.

She left her phone on her bed, as she went downstairs to get something to eat. Bad mistake. Lucas was feeling nosey, so he went to her phone. What was her code? 170317. The day she and Charlie got together. He then saw the same picture. Lucas clenched his fist and ran through the front door.

"Your boyfriend is dead!"

* * *

Charlie was eating a nice sandwich with Nancy and Darren. He left in the middle of the night, and told Nancy he was at a gig with Kieran and Leah.

"You know, I would like to see this Kieran guy!"

"Nance, he lives outside Hollyoaks." Charlie lied. And then it happened. Lucas knocked on the door. Nancy opened it to see Lucas with his fist clenched. He ran towards Charlie and punched him, forcing Darren and Nancy to separate the two.

"What you doing sending nudes to my sister!?"

"What is he talking about, Charlie? Answer me!" Nancy shouted at the top of her voice as Charlie wiped blood off of his lip. He pounced on Lucas and continued to press the punches. Leah ran in and managed to separate the two boys.

"Charlie! I love you, but he is 9. That is classed as abuse, your not going to prison."

"He saw the picture!" Charlie shouted. Leah looked at everybody before running to the toilet. A vile wrenching noise followed afterwards.

"Come on, Luke. Lets clean you up. Darren, talk to Charlie, and be firm!" Nancy instructed Darren as she shut the door.

* * *

It had been a day since Luca and Mimi had arrived to the McQueens. Luca and Mimi had taken their first shower, and fitted on new clothes that used to belong to Tina and John-Paul. For once, they looked like normal kids. Luca made good friends with Kathleen-Angel, and Mimi with Myra-Pocohuntars. Porsche was glad she helped them, but...

"Police! This is a matter of urgency!"

Porsche opened the door, and she saw DC Thorpe with a few guards

"Porsche McQueen, after receiving a tip, I am arresting on the kidnapping of Martha and Luca Daniels."

Porsche had the handcuffs put on her, but Luca ran at the police before she was taken away.

"No! My mum is the real criminal here! She kidnapped people and chained them in the basement of the shack we are squatting in, so she could have my little sister. And...and she killed a man...I am pretty sure he was my father..."

"Excuse me, young man but Porsche must remain in police custody until we gather more evidence. A statement from both kids might help this go a little faster. And possibly a brief. See you all later."

_**End of Show**_

In the next episode, Luca runs away from Ferrah and Skylar again. 


	9. Episode Eight

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Mimi and Luca jump over the sofa_

_Skylar and Ferrah turn around like ballerinas_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

_**Main Show**_

Lucas was in the bathroom with Nancy. She wanted to...no, needed to get to the end of this story. Did Charlie really send a nude to Leah? She thought it over in her head. This is not the same Charlie. She knew Lucas was lying. A 9-year old whose dad is in hospital, and mum is too busy with work they have to tend to themselves.

"I saw the picture. He was wearing no clothes, weakly covering his...you know, with his hands. I could just see it. I love Leah. I just want to be a protective little brother, not the cowering wimp that I am. It made me flip, straight away."

"So, you went to check her texts, and you saw that?" Nancy raised an eyebrow. "I am going to have to check her phone."

* * *

Darren was in the kitchen as Charlie and Leah were sat on the sofa. It could be worse. They could have found out they had sex last night. Charlie held her close to her chest and whispered subtly into her ear.

"Did you delete it?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Promise me, don't tell Lucas, Nancy or Darren what we did last night."

"Promise."

Charlie kissed Leah on the cheek. Darren walked back in with two cups of coffee.

"Now, I would never sext. But, if I did, I would at least tell the truth. I know your lying. Don't worry, Nancy won't know a thing."

"Thanks, Darren. Your the best uncle...ever!" Charlie smiled at him as Nancy and Lucas came out of the bathroom, with Lucas having a large black eye and a cut on his lip. He did, however, manage to bruise Charlie's soft, childlike face.

"Right, Leah, phone."

Leah passed Nancy her phone and she looked through the images.

"Nancy, I did confiscate the phones to keep the evidence. And they are not lying. There was no pictures on there."

Nancy opened her eyes and showed Charlie, Lucas, Darren and Leah a picture of Charlie shirtless, laying down with a can of beer in his hand.

"Kieran's 14th. That picture is on facebook for people to see. Everybody was drunk..."

Nancy nodded and chucked the phone back to Lucas. "Next time you overexadurate things, your going to be in a lot more trouble then a black eye and a cut! And Charlie, next time you drink, KEEP YOUR PANTS ON!"

Lucas then leaves the flat, hitting the door on the way out.

* * *

Luca and Mimi were in a room together, with a women in her 40s and their parents, Ferrah and Skylar. They looked quite filthy compared to their children.

"So," the women said "your mum, Ferrah and your step-mum Skylar told you and Martha-"

"Mimi." Ferrah corrected her.

"...Mimi, that she killed a man, and they were squatting because they killed the man for money and lost it?"

"This is bull! Luca has been acting up since we have been homeless!" Skylar shouts at the women with aggression.

"You do know you could have applied for witness protection and homeless accommodation? I am sorry, but even if these allegations are false, I am afraid I am going to have to put Luca and Mimi in a care home until-"

Suddenly, Celine walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but those two," she pointed at Ferrah and Skylar "dropped this. An adoption slip. It fell out of her bag, I wanted to give it in as evidence."

"It won't be necessary."

"Why not? Those two need a good home! Porsche can provide and-"

"In these circumstances, the children have to go to a carehome. I am sorry, Miss McQueen."

* * *

Lucas sat down that night, crying. He failed his sister. He just wanted to do the right thing. His dad was dying, he just wanted to do a good thing for the family. Upstairs, Leah could hear Lucas crying in the toilet. She too, was crying. She found out something that could not be undone. She looked down and burst into even more tears. As she leaves the room, she drops something in the toilet and flushes the chain. What was it?

_**End of Show**_

On the next episode, Celine makes a heart breaking discovery. Mercedes goes to L.A. and Warren finally helps Lindsey when he agrees to pin the whole blame on a certain McQueen. Plus, an old friend of the McQueens returns and Ste faces his swan song.


	10. Episode Nine:

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Amy, Leah, Lucas, Hannah, Matthew and Ste all have a photo together_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Mimi and Luca jump over the sofa_

_Skylar and Ferrah turn around like ballerinas_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

**Main Show**

_"She's not yours!" Amy screams at Ste during a flashback._

_"I lost the baby!" Rae looked into Ste's eyes as Brendan looked on at the two._

_"No! Mum! NO!" Ste shouts as he cradles his dead mum._

_"Your still the same junkie you were when I was with you!" Amy took Lucas and Leah's hands, leading them out of the house._

_"I've got HIV..." Ste slumps on the doors, breaking down into tears before John-Paul._

_"I'm pregnant. And your the father." Sinead tells Ste in a jealous tone during his wedding to John-Paul._

_"Push, Sinead!" Ste tells Sinead as baby Hannah is being born._

_"I am afraid John-Paul is dead." A police officer tells Ste in front of all of the McQueens._

Ste saw all of his life flash before his eyes. It scared him, but made him feel safe at the same time. He had angered so...so many people. Brendan, Rae, Amy, John-Paul, Myra, Charlie, Sinead, Silas, Simone and even his own mum, Pauline. He knew, right about now, his time was calling. He was glad Amy transitioned from teacher to nurse, otherwise Lucas and Leah would never have been able to look after him. He picked up his phone, barely able to move because he was so tired. This was something he needed to do though...

_To: Myra, Lucas, Leah, Amy, Matthew and Brendan_

**I need to talk to you x**

Tears rolled down his cheek, and even more memories flooded back.

_"Oh, now your making bands up!" Ste said to John-Paul in their alphabet band game, waiting for the HIV test._

_"Ste, I love you..." Ste felt Doug pass away in his arms and he screamed into the air for the loss of his loved one._

_"Sorry, Ste. But this is something I have to do. For Cheryl. For Declan...for you." Brendan was rolled from his hospital bed into the police van._

_"Here," Ste hands Lockie cocaine mixed in with Bleach._

Ste snapped back to reality once again, as he saw Rae, Doug, John-Paul and Pauline all looking over him, smiling.

* * *

Celine types on her laptop. The doctor's laptop she conveniently 'borrowed' to look for Luca and Mimi's biological parents. As she typed in their names, she dropped her coffee mug.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

Mercedes took a few steps out of the plane. Following her, were Jacqui who wanted to see her nephew, and Porsche, who had a good bond with both Jacqui and Mercedes. They had arrived in LA after taking off from Alicante. As all three got inside, Porsche removed her sun glasses.

"Tell you what, after a few days in Alicante, I am glad to be out of the sun!"

"Porsche, you do realize we are in Nevada? Home of the death valley?" Jacqui hit home with that one.

"What's that?"

"Gimme a break.."

And then...

"Jacqui! Mercedes!" She was dressed in a white fur coat, with black shades over her hair and a desperate smile, with crystal blue eyes and high heels.

"Mitzee!" Mercedes hugged her long lost friend "I could do with one of your makeovers whilst I am here!"

"Sorry, Carl is on a business meeting and I am stuck with Pheonix and Bobby!"

Mercedes smiled and got her luggage. "How is my son?"

"Bonding well with his brother." She said. "They both miss Riley."

"Who doesn't..." Mercedes thought about Riley, she really loved him and regretted sleeping with Carl. "I am surprised Carl is even letting me see Bobby."

"Oh..." Mitzee turned her smile downwards. "He did not."

"Wait, so we are breaking the law?" Jacqui and Porsche said in unison, and Mitzee bit her lip.

* * *

Myra, Lucas, Leah, Hannah, Matthew, Amy and Brendan all surrounded Ste. Already there were Tony, Sinead and Darren. Ste smiled as the room fell into a dark mood. Silence filled the air as Ste broke it.

"I love you all. You have all been there for me when I needed it the most. Myra, you are the best mother-in-law I could have asked for, you make the best shepherds pie, and you helped me when John-Paul died."

Myra wiped tears from her eyes.

"Brendan, my first true love turned best friend. You were a good father to Declan and Padraig, and you helped me out one too many times. Especially with Walker. I am sorry about Cheryl being on the run for killing your dad, but you are one in a million."

Brendan looked down on the floor, clenching his fist.

"Tony, the only real father I had. I grew up without Danny, and only had an abusive step-dad and a mum who tried to take her life. You helped me way to many times. When I next meet you, I owe you a pint!"

"Carlsberg. Extra froffy!" Tony joked about.

"Sinead, Hannah. Without you two, where would I be? I love you both so, so much."

At this point everybody was crying. There was only a few more goodbyes left.

"Matthew, my beautiful step-son. I know it has been hard without your dad around. And when I die, I am sure your going to be the man of the house alongside Lucas! Your strong, you have that McQueen charm to you, and I know your only 7, but I hope you find that one girl who makes you proud!"

He looked directly at Lucas, Leah and Amy.

"And now you three. My pride and joy, Lucas and Leah. And the one thing I regret in life, Amy. I am so sorry for being a bad dad recently. And it will be hard to grow up without me. Lucas, be nice to your sister and her boyfriend! You need to keep that anger down, look at that black eye! Leah, promise me if your going to have sex with Charlie, use protection! I am going to let what Charlie tried to do slide."

He made Leah blush, and she looked down.

"And Amy, keep good care of the kids. I know you will do what is right."

Ste looked into the sky. "I...I don't want to die." Sinead lifted a lock of his hair above his head. Brendan was a little teary eyed. Everybody else had tissues in hand.

He briefly saw all his dead friends again, before his arms went limp. His heart rate monitor started to flatline as his eyes closed.

_**End of Show**_

On the next episode, Celine meets with Luca and Mimi's parents. Mercedes comes face to face with Bobby, a first in 8 years! The McQueens and the Hays struggle planning Ste's funeral, and Lindsey looses hope when his death reaches her cell.


	11. Episode 10

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Leah and Lucas have a small pillow fight_

_Matthew is seen dancing with little Hannah_

_Amy is seen with heaps of shopping_

_Esther and Kim are seen in a kledioscopic effect_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Mimi and Luca jump over the sofa_

_Skylar and Ferrah turn around like ballerinas_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

**_Main Show_**

Mercedes was in the car with Mitzee and her two travel companions, Jacqui and Porsche, who were just the worse!

"So we dont tell Carl what is happening?" Mercedes and Jacqui kept on asking Mitzee.

"Well, if you want to see Bobby. Listen, there is something I should tell you first..."

_Incoming Call: Carl_

**_Canceled_**

"Who was that?"

"Carl. I hung up because he is in New York! Will take him time to get here!"

_Incoming Call: Jason/Jazzmin_

"Jason?" Mitzee asked him.

_"Dad just arrived through the door. I can stall him, but you need to find a place for Mercedes to hide so I can bring him to you."_

"How are you going to do that?...Oh, ok! See you later!"

* * *

Lindsey was opposite a man in a black suit. He looked professional, in a dodgey way.

"I was sent by a contact by the name of Warren Fox, do you know him?"

"...yes, but I asked Kim to get Brendan to do the job, not Warren."

The man removed his horn rimmed glasses, showing his brown eyes with his scruffy combover look.

"Warren can get the job done, so do you want out of here or not? Name is Percival C Myers, and I hold the record for the best defence solicitor in the South. If you appeal for an early release, I can almost guarantee it" Percival looked through his folder "Oh, this is a set back. It seems as if your reliable partner, Mr. Stevan Hay passed away early hours this morning!"

Lindsey snatched the folder out of his hands. "The HIV finally got him!"

* * *

Celine walked down the hospital corridor in her scrubs. It was weird. Only her and S'avage are the last remaining members of the original nurses. It worked in Celine's favour though, as she could now go to whatever patient she wanted that was not constantly taken by Kim, Lindsey, Tegan or S'avage. And so, she finally met Luca's father.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, starting with why did you leave Luca and Mimi..."

Celine walked over to the life support machine, where a half-awake Niall lays looking at Celine.

"Hypocrite."

"I had to. The mother was psychotic. More psychotic then me!"

"I need a name Niall!"

"I can press this button, and you will be fired Celine!"

Suddenly, Celine falls down and bangs her head on the floor. Niall reaches out to grab her, but the doctors who saw her fall run in from the outside.

"Celine, are you ok?"

"He pushed me!" Celine calmly told them.

"Niall, this is going to harm your chances in court." A police officer told him. Niall gave Celine a look and nodded. He mouthed "see me later".

* * *

Jason Costello. It used to be Jasmine, now it is Jason. He made a new impact as a boy, he got a girlfriend and is now on the gender reassignment list. He reached a cabin in the woods, a small cabin that was on it's last legs, but still sturdy.

Inside...

"If you never slept with Riley, I would still have Bobby and not be breaking the law!"

"You should have thought about that, Mercedes! Before you slept with Carl!"

Jason opened the door to see Porsche and Jacqi try to remove Mitzee from Mercedes as a small boy ran in.

"Mum!"

Mercedes pushed Mitzee aside and hugged her little boy. He was about 7 now, with thick black hair and a strong Californian accent.

"Bobby! I have missed you so...so much!" She kissed the forehead of the tot. "Jason! How is life? Do people respect you as a boy now?"

"Most don't even know I am a girl...except my girlfriend"

"Jason, I want you to meet Porsche, my cousin." As Jason went to shake Porsche's hand, Carl stepped into the cabin.

"Jason, your rubbish at hiding your footsteps."

"Carl, you have no right!"

"What, after you cheated on Riley with both me and Alex?"

"I barely know you Carl," Porsche told him "but even if that is the case, it is going to look bad for you if they find out you took Bobby without consent."


	12. Episode 11

_**Hollyoaks Theme:**_

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Leah and Lucas have a small pillow fight_

_Matthew is seen dancing with little Hannah_

_Amy is seen with heaps of shopping_

_Esther and Kim are seen in a kledioscopic effect_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Mimi and Luca jump over the sofa_

_Skylar and Ferrah turn around like ballerinas_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

**_Main Show_**

"Who is the mother, Niall? Tell me!" Celine shouted at Niall, her fingers close to touching the button.

"Why would I tell you? If you tell her she has children, she would jump at the gun to kill them. She is a sociopath."

"And so are you, Matthew! Or is it Niall? Whoever it is, you killed my cousin! And now..." She reached for the button when...

"Wait! Her name...her name was Claire. Claire Black."

"Black?" Celine stood back at the revelation. "As in...Grace Black?"

"Who is she?"

Celine thought to herself, she kept on looking behind her for any other doctors.

* * *

Jason and Holly were sitting down, planning their wedding day. It was a long day to come, but they were both excited.

"Jason, I am so proud of you! You came out of that food clinic, dealt with Joe's death and Freddie's sentencing so well, and you gave me the best present ever..."

"The wedding ring? I know it cost me-"

"Money can't buy my gift to you. I'm pregnant!"

Joe smiled and grinned at Holly's revaluation. He was finally going to become a dad.

"I cant believe it! I'm...I'm going to be a dad!"

_Incoming Call: Prison_

Holly picks up Jason's phone. "Freddie can always ring later?"

"Yeah. Yeah he can!" Jason starts to kiss Holly, as she lifts up his shirt.

_**At the same time**_

"Jason? It's Fred. Lindsey's solicitor is trying his best to free us both, but I need you to do a favor...I need you to get Ste's diary and give it to Lindsey's solicitor, or I might be in here for another 10 years."

* * *

"I told you, Mitzee if Bobby was put in any harm!" Carl was outrageous

"He is not! I know me and Mercy have had our problems, but I would have left Bobby with Seth and Phoenix if I thought she was not to be trusted!"

"Mitzee, she is a slapper!"

"Oi!" Jacqui squared up to Carl, with Jason Costello and Mitzee separating her. "Don't you even dare call my sister a slapper again, or I will crush your nuts!"

Carl ignored that last comment. "And Mitzee, did you tell Mercedes about Bobby?"

"What's wrong with him?" Mercy was hugging Bobby tight.

"I was going to tell her in the car, the Jason rang and-"

"Bobby has aspergers."

"Aspergers?" Mercedes asked back, quite shocked at what he just said.

* * *

Celine snook into S'avage's office whilst he was on his break. She did not have long, she needed to check the medical database for 'Claire' and log back out; her nails were still wet from the vanish, so she had to type slowly to avoid being traced by S'avage.

"Claire Black, where are you?"

_Birth Name: Claire Black_

_Married Name(s): Claire Cunningham, Claire Devine._

_Birthdate: March 30th 1985_

_Deathdate: October 16th 2013_

_Cause of Death: Ran over by Dr. Shirley Browning during an altercation with Mercedes McQueen._

"Mercedes?"

Suddenly, S'avage opens the door and sees Celine on his computer.

"Celine! What are doing!?"

"Your door was open, and I went to see if you were in here. But instead, I helped my self to your pringels!"

"Umm, they are nice are thy not? Celine, be a dear and pass me that yellow folder by the computer?"

"Sure!" Celine hands S'avage the file.

"Oh, and do leave some of them! They are my absolute favourite!"

Celine quickly logged off of the database, and left the room.

* * *

"How long have you known, Carl and not bothered to tell me?" Mercedes growled at Carl.

"Since last year. You have no custody of Bobby, so I never told you."

"Oh, believe me! If I have to go to court to get Bobby back!"

"Guys! Stop arguing! Your making Bobby panic!"

Bobby was sat in a corner, his cute curly brown hair covering his face, as he rocks back and forth with his knees to his chest.

"Mitzee, I want you gone along with the McQueens. If you ever come to see Bobby again, I will call the police."

"Dad!" Jason stepped in front of him. "Dad, remember when Mum died? We hard the hardest three months of our entire lives! Struggling to cope after Granddad killed his own daughter? We were made motherless. Do you really want Bobby to be that way?"

Bobby was now hugging his second cousin Porsche. "Aww, does cuteness run in the family? Because I swear Cleo was never this cute!"

Carl looked down onto the floor, thinking about Hiedi and Silas. He heard the news about Silas, he silently cheered in his head when he found out he was dead. "...you have one week. That is all."

_**End of Show**_

Next episode, we will be exploring Claire Devine's story with Niall, as Mercedes tries to prove to Carl she can be a great mum. Meanwhile, Mitzee thinks about moving back to Hollyoaks to live with Minnie and Maxine, and Bailey-Patrick McQueen-Blake is diagnosed with a life changing illness when he forgets how to get up out of bed.


	13. Episode 12

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Leah and Lucas have a small pillow fight_

_Matthew is seen dancing with little Hannah_

_Amy is seen with heaps of shopping_

_Esther and Kim are seen in a kledioscopic effect_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Mimi and Luca jump over the sofa_

_Skylar and Ferrah turn around like ballerinas_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

**_Main Show_**

Mercedes is seen in the Costello's house. Mitzee had managed to persuade Carl to let the McQueens have the living room until they fly home. She is texting somebody. The look on her face is as if she had seen a ghost

_To: Celine_

**So that's why Mimi and Luca's mum was not showing up on the database? Well, we have Bobby for a week, so we are coming home!**

Mercedes was told by Celine last night about Claire still being alive. It was a lot on her mind. Porsche is in prison, Bobby has aspergers and that buy who helped Porsche in the explosion is her nephew. Things were getting weirder and weirder for her.

* * *

Leah stood outside a building, she stared at the sign, and walked in. It looked like nobody she knew was there, and that was a good thing. She did not want anybody...not even Charlie to find out. She stepped inside and walked to the desk.

"Excuse me. I would like to enquire about an abortion."

"One moment." The women at the counter looked over at her. She was in her 50s, with dark skin and short black hair. She looked a little like an older version of Simone. "Your not much older then my daughter. Could not imagine what your going through. What is your name, darling?"

Leah made up a false name, on the spot. She did not want anybody knowing her real name. "Carley."

"Nice name. We have a consultancy meeting right now if you want to see a doctor?"

"Please."

"OK. I will inform the doctor. Are you sure you want to do this? Your only young. This could be quite traumatic."

"Please, my dad died, my brother hates my boyfriend and I don't want to commit to a screaming baby, now get me an abortion!" Her shouting turned heads in the clinic, and she did not mean to see _her_ here;

Nico Blake.

"Leah, what are you doing?"

"I can ask you the same." She sat down next to her. "Don't tell anybody."

"As long as you don't tell Dylan about this. I am 20, but babies turn me off. Dylan thinks differently...but I now see where Peri was coming from with her abortion." She looked at Leah. "So. Who is the dad?"

She looked down. She was friends with Charlie's adoptive brother, Tom. If he found out...

"I won't tell if you tell me. I want to help you with this and-"

"With what? We are both getting abortions, does it matter who the dad is?"

"...is it...Charlie?"

She looked down at the floor and started to cry. Nico Hugged her. Tight. Like a vice.

* * *

Darren and Theresa were at a psychiatric ward. Little Bailey was sat in the corner, whilst Darren and Theresa were at the desk. A doctor with rimmed glasses looked at them, and asked questions.

"Is Bailey-Patrick yours, Darren?" She asked him.

"No," He replied "he is Theresa's ex-boyfriend." He cleared his throat when Theresa looked at him. "Well, one night stand. Sort-off. Three night stand. Umm-"

"Look, is he going to be OK?" Theresa blocked her joking husband as the doctor wrote on paper.

"This might come as a shock to you." She hands them a leaflet, entitled "I Forgot My Name: Children With Dementia". "Bailey-Patrick has a rare form of alzhiemers that effects children. It is extremely rare, but there is support and-"

"No...are you joking? Is this some kind of sick joke to you?" Theresa stood up.

* * *

Mitzie walked in with Phoenix and Bobby, the latter was dressed like he was going out. Phoenix was a split of his mother; a cute looking face and black hair, wearing a t-shirt, shorts and some trainers. He was cute whatever way you looked at him.

"Bobby is a little upset because he does not want to leave his friend Phoenix." Mitzie wiped tears from the young McQueen's eyes. "Carl is still asleep, so Jason offered to drive you to the aeroport."

"Thanks Jason!" Mercedes said as she hugged Bobby. "Is there anyway we should treat him?"

"Normally?" Mitzie said sarcasticly. "Anyway. Jacqui, are you going back to Alicante? If so, I might pop round next week when I get money!"

Jacqui looked around. "No. I am heading home. To Hollyoaks." She turned and smiled to Mercedes.

* * *

Niall was in hospital, a guard was guarding him as he tapped him on the shoulder. "I get one call, don't I? I want to make mine now."

A few moments later Niall was by a phone booth. He dialled a number, and picked up the headset. "Claire. It's me. The McQueens know your alive." He hung up the phone.

_**End of Show**_

Next time, Bobby comes to Hollyoaks. Claire Devine makes her return. Brendan has a fight with Warren. And Lucas finds out Leah's secret...on his birthday of all days!


	14. Episode 13

_Hollyoaks Logo Appears-_

_Brendan smugly throws a card at the screen before moving his jaw_

_Tom is seen sticking up two thumbs up_

_Theresa struts along a catwalk with Porsche_

_Celine is lying on the floor, looking at pretty patterns in the sky_

_Lindsey is seen cradling Joe Jr. and Ricky to sleep_

_Warren is seen with Nolan and Griffin, his arms over their shoulders_

_Mercedes picks a golden apple off of a dead tree and takes a bite out of it, quite sexily_

_Trevor is seen blowing out a candle_

_Darren and Charlie play a video game_

_Leah and Lucas have a small pillow fight_

_Matthew is seen dancing with little Hannah_

_Amy is seen with heaps of shopping_

_Esther and Kim are seen in a kledioscopic effect_

_Harry and Tony kick a ball into the sky_

_Myra and Nana squirt a water gun_

_Zach bangs a drum_

_Lewis and Simone hug_

_Holly and Jason have a romantic photo_

_Mimi and Luca jump over the sofa_

_Skylar and Ferrah turn around like ballerinas_

_Dodger is kissed by two girls_

_Sienna is laying on a blackened floor_

_Dylan and Nico walk through a hall of mirrors_

_Cindy blows paper out of her hand_

_Dirk and Charles are seen messing about with a bow tie_

_And Nancy is seen firing a gun that shoots out the Hollyoaks logo_

* * *

**_Main Show_**

"Oh Mitzee! That is fantastic, me and Minnie can't wait to see you!" Maxine was walking beside Dodger as 5 year old Minnie held onto her mothers hand. She loved her, and she also loved Dodger. But she also missed her dad. And somehow, Maxine knew that.

"How is Mitzee, Max?" Dodger asked.

"She is great! She has decided to return with her one time enemy, Mercedes and Jaqui McQueen." Maxine exclaimed. "Auntie Mitzee is coming to live with us, Minnie! Is that not great?"

"Yay! I love Auntie Mitzee!"

"Don't we all, Minnie. Don't we all."

* * *

Leah was sat on a park bench with Nico. The two talked about being pregnant. Nico knew what is was like to be pregnant underage through Peri. She really missed her. Maybe having the baby would please her? She did not know about Leah though...

"Please." Leah asked Nico. "Don't tell Luke, Charlie or Mum. They can't find out."

"Don't worry. You keep my secret, I will keep yours."

Lucas suddenly walked up to them. He had some shopping, presumably his mums. "So, let me get this straight. First you neglect dad right up until he died, and now you busy hanging around with a women 7 years older then you?"

"Lucas! Stop trying to be an older brother and act your age! I am 12, nearly 13. I don't need my 9 year old brother questioning me!"

"Your not my sister! Go back to your boyfriend!" Lucas stormed off, leaving Leah in disarray.

* * *

Cindy layed down a cup on a table as she spoke to her old friend, Tony.

"Just got off the phone from Mercy."

"Oh yeah, and?"

"Well, turns out she is bringing not only Porsche and Bobby, but Jacqui too!"

"Jacqui? As in my ex Jacqui?"

"Yeah." Cindy replied. "And the women Rhys loved more then me..."

"Oh come on Cindy, don't be like that!"

"Well it's true! Anyway, how is Harry and Cleo?"

"Good, actually! Never thought I would see Harry turn 21 though!"

Cindy stops her conversation when Ferrah and Skylar walk in. They are well washed and no longer look homeless. They actually look like normal, working women.

"Hi, can we have two pints of lager please?"

"Yeah, coming right up" Cindy poured them two pints from the taps.

"Not seen you two around before!" Tony asked.

"Oh, we are new. There was a flat next to Price Slice free, so we moved in!" Skylar told the two.

"Ohh, you will like it there! One of the barmaids used to live there!" Tony replied. "I am Tony, I run the restaurant over the road. That women there, is Cindy Savage!"

"Tony!" Cindy wacked him as she passed the couple their drinks. "Nobody is supposed to know until the wedding!"

"Once we get some money, we are getting married!" Ferrah told Tony and Cindy.

"Oh, that is nice! My son is bisexual, so there will be no discrimination from me!" Tony replied.

* * *

A blonde haired women walked through the hospital and towards Niall.

"Claire." Niall responded.

"I got your call, what is it you want?"

"It's our son. Ben."

"What about Ben?"

"Somebody adopted him and changed his name. Luca Daniels. And if we don't step them, it is about to become Luca McQueen."

Claire clenched her fist. "Mercedes and Browning nearly killed me. Can you imagine being dead for 7 years?"

"Yes, actually." Niall retorted.

"I am going to end the McQueen bloodline. Every single one of them."

* * *

Theresa sat down as Darren gave her a cup of tea.

"It is not the end of the world, T."

"But, Darren. That was the last thing Patrick gave to me before he died...and he never even met Bailey-Patrick!" Theresa burst into tears as Darren hugged her. "My son has alzhiemers...and he does not even know what it means!"

"What you going to Porsche and the others?"

"They don't need to know.."

As she said that, Porsche entered the room...with Jacqui.

"Jacqui?" Theresa exclaimed.

* * *

"Lucas," Amy shouted down the stairs to her 9 year old son. "Can you ring Celine and ask her to swap shifts? My back is hurting."

"Sorry." Lucas replied. "All out of credit."

"Use Leah's! She left it here when she went to see Charlie."

Lucas nodded and picked up Leah's phone. His mum had it tough; first abuse, then a bad teaching job...now she works nights at the hospital? This was all too strange.

And what he saw on Leah's phone was worse.

"She's having an abortion?"


End file.
